


Depends How You Count It

by halcyon_autumn



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: Edelgard reminisces on her first kiss with Dorothea. Written for Fluffcember 2020
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069934
Kudos: 24





	Depends How You Count It

Their first kiss - well, it depends how you count it.

Edelgard knows that most people would count it from the first times their lips touched. That was a good memory. It had been the third year of the war, and Edelgard had been somewhere along the border with Faerghus, wading through weeks of war. Dorothea had found her as the crisp autumn evening was bleeding into night. “Edie. Please. You need to rest sometimes.”

Every time Dorothea called her Edie, something painful and hopeful (painful because it  _ was _ hopeful) sparked in her chest. It was ridiculous. Dorothea had been calling her Edie for years. “There’s more work to be done. People sacrifice their lives for me every day. I won’t let it be in vain.”

Dorothea had leaned in, one gentle hand resting on her shoulder. “Don’t you ever do anything for yourself?”

Edelgard had looked up, half entranced already. “Sometimes,” she said, her voice uneven. 

Dorothea leaned closer, close enough that even Edelgard, who was not particularly experienced in this area, realized what they were racing towards. “You should, Edie.”

“Alright,” Edelgard had said. And then careful Edelgard, logical Edelgard, only-my-goals-matter Edelgard, had leaned in and kissed her.

That was the story Dorothea told, and it wasn’t as if she was wrong. It made their friends laugh and complain about how they’d spent months dancing around each other before kissing. But whenever Edelgard thought of their first kiss, she remembered being seventeen and looking over the Black Eagles after their mock battle, pride welling up inside her at their victory. Dorothea had seemingly appeared out of thin air, chirped “great job Edie!” and pecked her on the cheek before flitting away to ask Petra something.

She knew Dorothea was affectionate in a way that most nobles weren’t, and a kiss on the cheek from her didn’t mean anything. But Edelgard was shocked by the wave of - what? It wasn’t desire or need, or anything physical. Just the sudden thought that wherever Dorothea went, Edelgard wanted to follow, and whatever Dorothea said, Edelgard wanted to hear.

That was the moment Edelgard counted, because it was the first moment when she knew, deep down in her bones, that one day she’d be kissing Dorothea again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was one of my favorite drabbles that I wrote for Fluffcember. If you're interested in more fire emblem thoughts, feel free to [check out my twitter.](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn)


End file.
